


Cheap Drabbles

by saturnwonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mental Exhaustion, Multi, Near Death Experiences, cursing, heavy anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: Heya sweeties! I haven't written anything in fucking ever so I'm going to do a handful of 100-500 word drabbles to try and get used to writing again. I'll edit the tags as needed but I don't plan on doing anything major anytime soon, so have a handful of fluff!
Relationships: Papyrus (Underfell)/Papyrus (Swapfell), Papyrus (Underswap)/Papyrus (Underfell)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Lamina Play

**Author's Note:**

> Raven Tyvi Rainbow  
> @RavenTyvi
> 
> A pet play snippet?
> 
> Lamina play. Blue finds a Sans curled up and wants to play.
> 
> *Not sure if this was what you meant sweetie but I wanted to do fluff xD

This part of the house was silent. Too silent.

The treats being were off handling Red and Black after a spat that left them both covered in all sorts of slick smelly goop that tickled Blue's nasal cavity. He didn't like the smell, so instead of hanging around, he decided to go exploring parts of the house he hadn't been to before. He squeaked a couple of times in excitement only to hear a yawn in reply, soon coming up onto nestmate Sans. He was always sleeping and lazy and never played with Blue!

Determined to now get his nestmate to play, Blue slithered up and padded at Sans' side, making chirping noises to try and excite him into getting up for once! Sans only turned over, flicking his tail lazily back and forth, to taste the air and tickle Blue's cheek. Annoyed, Blue bapped him on his face but quickly squealed away when Sans brushed him off, annoyed but playfully. He cracked open a socket and decided to roll over and onto his belly, his vision blurry but attempting to get up for the sake of the little lamina.

Success! Blue chirped happily and jiggled around Sans excitedly, edging him to follow him to the toy bin to play!


	2. Something Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo  
> hmmm hmmm  
> what about Exile? or Something lost?
> 
> "You promised him you wouldn't leave, yet here you were leaving him. You were so foolish."
> 
> Reader/Mobfell Papyrus, Fluffy Angst

Promises. Why are they so hard to make but so easy to break?

The question kept spinning around in your head as you packed the last of your bag. You weren't sure whether you had lost yourself after your accident or if being saved by your boss' boss multiple times (since you seemed to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time) was what caused you to promise him that you'd still be around. While you ended up growing reasonably close to the edgier skeleton boss, your world came crashing around you when you got the call.

You couldn't stay.

"Human," you winced, hearing his voice so quiet without the usual strongness, "You Know Why I'm Here."

"Yeah..." You felt yourself start shaking, your hands coming up to grip your arms protectively over your chest. It didn't help that the room felt colder after he walked in, "I Can't Lose You. You Promised Me You'd Be Here."

"There are some things you should never promise, and I made the mistake of doing so when I knew, you knew..."

Hands gripped your shoulders and spun you around, but you couldn't make eye contact with him, the tears pricking your eyes far too quickly than you'd have liked. It wasn't fair, and you had thought that Boss would have been able to save you from the hell that awaited you, but even he couldn't. Even with all his and Sans' power, he had no choice but to let you go.


	3. Is This Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cognito  
> @sinncognito
> 
> Uhm, uhm, how about some blackcherry (UF Sans and SF Sans) if that's okay? In which they discover they can be nice and sweet despite coming from harsher worlds...

Alternate universes were finicky, especially when you end up meeting your best friend's brother but fell'd, and you have to play nice because your brother ends up falling for the swapped version of your best friend. God, this was getting confusing.

Cherry rubbed at his temple with a harsh sigh. Watching Edge and Mutt show any sign of intimacy was nerve-wracking enough as it is. His bones always buzzed with nervous magic, and he was continually feeling jumpy in his own home. It also didn't help that sitting next to this loud and more obnoxiously dangerous version of Blue kept him so far on edge that the tension could easily be cut with a bone dagger.

He was too deep in thought when the other side of the couch shifted. Black looked relaxed but composed with his arms crossed, sockets closed, and for once, it didn't feel like he would dust him. Cherry didn't like it and opened a socked to glare at him. "You Know, If Our Brothers Weren't, How Should I Say, Having Relations Than I'd Continue To Assume We'd Keep Baring Our Teeth Like The Fell Dogs Some Of Us Are."

"what's your fucking point?"

"Down Boy." Oh hell, nah, was this shitty runt of Blue gonna disrespect him in HIS house! Cherry made to jump up when Black held a hand up, "Put Your Magic Away And Listen. If Our Tale Counterparts Can Be 'Nice' And Our Brothers Can Find Some Good In Each Other, Despite Our Backgrounds, Than There's No Reason Why We Can't Be Civil. To Be Blunt, I... Don't Completely Hate Your Company."

The slight tinge of purple painting the crevasses of bone had Cherry scoff, turning his head to look away. His little speech had to be a trick, a way for Black to have him lower his guard. But if the all too proud Assistant Captain was proposing such an idea, why not take advantage of it? It also sounded, well, 'nice.' "heh, why the hell not."


	4. Science Is As Magic Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZenDuchess  
> @DuchessZen
> 
> a pseudo-vampire swapbros or fellbros one (not really a vampire, just need to feed on magic from other monsters rather than food) cuz I read one the other day and have a MIGHTY NEED :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: near-death traumatic experience causing nightmares

_"BOSS! YOU'RE GONNA BE OKAY, ALPH'S HERE! I'M HERE! STAY WITH ME, GODDAMNIT! NO... PAPYRUS!!"_

Edge jerked awake. His room was silent, the summer night air breathing through his window, shuffling his curtains so that they danced gently against the window frame. It should feel comforting, yet his bones still quietly shook from his dream. 'No... Memory,' he thought sourly while throwing back the sheets forcefully and making his way to the bathroom. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him it was way too early to go to work, yet it was early enough for a jog.

A jog always cleared his mind, as did watching the sun lower itself behind Mt Ebbot.

He never believed that they'd make it to the surface, so it was no bother going out during the 'day' underground (fake sun and all that). When their alternate selves discovered him and his brother, it was easy to hide his condition and carry on as if there was never anything amiss. Yet, when their worlds collided after Classic's child released them, the actual sun tried to dust him on multiple occasions. There was something about-

"heya boss. yer up a bit early for work. yer okay?"

Edge grabbed his tennis shoes from the closet, shuffling around before finding them and turning to face Red, "NO MORE THAN USUAL BROTHER. I'M GOING FOR A JOG."

"'aight. yer hungry? fangs are starting ta show."

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T EAT BEFORE WORKING OUT, RED."

"well, i'll be heading to classic's while yer out. i'll leave it on the table fer ya."

Edge smirked, eyelights glinting in the setting sunlight before looking back at the lazy ass monster grinning on the couch, teeth baring slightly.


	5. Was That A Caps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilded_Rainbow  
> @gilded_pleasure
> 
> "omg what if Edge discovered that Stretch CAN yell in all caps....  
> ....but only in bed...."
> 
> SpicyHoney, hints of CherryPuff and discussions of naughty things that make mates go BOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loved this, wrote it, does contain sexy things but not any actual descriptions of sexy times. you're all gonna hate me

Happiness can be found in the best and weirdest ways. It could be defeating a villain with your best friend, fighting with your brother where bones fly, but it helps resolve issues you're both still working on, and hearing your lanky, lazy bedmate speak in CAPS during sex. That last one was enough of a shock that Edge came right there and then into a screaming Stretch clenching onto him for dear life, and it wasn't until the initial shock wore off during their climax haze that Stretch all but realized what happened. Edge wouldn't let him live it down for weeks as he continuously fucked Stretch raw, trying to get him to do it again. It wouldn't have been a problem if Edge could remember what it was they did, and to Stretch's credit, he was drunk when he heard about it, so any information leading to it flew out his skull when he sobered.

All Blue could do was chuckle to himself every time they'd visit, and Stretch would limp from one room to the next, acting like he was walking lazily around like usual. The giggle drew Red's attention at some point and, while confronting the blue ball of furry, Papyrus came bursting in exclaiming he had a new position for them to try that had Sans spewing his drink into Black's face. Through all the commotion, Edge had dragged poor Stretch into the basement, back to Underswap, where he had him singing a cap too high.

Now, I'm sure Papyrus would be happy to share with you the position, but under strict rules from Edge (I do value my life), I've promised to keep this vital piece of information to myself. Now, doesn't that just suck? ;)


	6. Brains Are Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sans has a bad day and you do your best to be there for him.' Sans/Reader (part 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind for mental aggravation, mental exhaustion, major depression, and anxiety. This is based on one of my seriously HORRIBLE days recently so please read with caution. Since this is drabbles I've broken it up into 2 chapters.

You hadn't heard from your bonefriend for a few days, and worry was pricking at your SOUL. You knew he was prone to bad mental health days, where he'd text you constantly with puns and jokes. It was his way of coping and getting through it, but every time your phone beeped with a new message, your heart sunk further when it wasn't him. You had to find him. You'd heard from his co-workers that he'd had multiple shifts covered when you called asking if they had heard from him. Toriel and Frisk also hadn't heard from him, and though Tori recommended calling Papyrus, his phone was off due to the conferences he was covering in Frisk's place.

The first place you had checked was his house with the spare key, and after speaking to Grillby, you found out about Sans' basement. When he and the others came up from under the mountain, they all had homes built to their schematics, and unknown to you Sans had a basement lab/safehouse. It was 'safe' to say he was down there. Finding the entrance was a challenge in itself. Behind the coats in the front closet, down the stairs, and to another door.

_knock knock_

"Who's there?"

"...depression."

"Depression, who?"

"heh, i suffer from it."

The door opened, and there, standing in stained clothes with magic cracked under his worn sockets, stood Sans. His smile was so strained that it hurt when you reached for him, and he flinched back. "sorry, kiddo, best not go doing that. touching isn't exactly my forte."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry for rushing. I've been so worried. Everyone has and-"

"and yet you still found me. you weren't supposed to."


End file.
